Minor House Work
by Fire Child
Summary: It is a small peek into the home life of one of Sailor Moon's favorite couples.


Minor House Work  
by Fire Child (waywardangel99@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Though can't someone just give the  
Luna pen so I don't have to worry about what I'm going to  
wear in the morning? ~.~  
  
The senshi of Neptune could hear her partner moaning from underneath her.  
She stifled a chuckle and held on to the flashlight, shining it  
down the sink. "It must be Setsuna's shedding season," said Haruka,   
as Michiru heard more clanging from the wrench on the pipes.   
She smiled. She loved watching Haruka doing small repairs in the   
household. Poor Hotaru had dropped a ring down the sink that her  
father had given her and came crying to Haruka to get it out for her.  
Michiru soothed the child and promised they would.   
  
As soon as Haruka had changed into her 'work'   
outfit of halter top and jeans, she headed for the bathroom.  
Michiru went back to one of her painting for a artshow. A few minutes later,  
she heard Haruka swearing from the bathroom. She came up the   
stairs to check on her lover when she saw her come out rubbing her head.  
"Michiru, may I borrow you for a minute?" "Hai," said the sea senshi as  
she followed the senshi of Uranus back to the bathroom. "What do you need me to do?"   
said Michiru a little nervously. She didn't mind doing icky work,  
but she prefered not to. Haruka grinned at her wife. She thought about  
picking at her, but decided not to. "I just need you to hold the   
flashlight for me. I was trying to balance it on something, but it ended  
up falling on my head." She rubbed the spot, hoping for some pity.   
Michiru smiled and kissed the spot. "Arrigatou," grinned Haruka and   
started for the sink.  
  
Michiru watched Haruka as she performed her "manly" task. If she  
wasn't holding the flashlight, she would have gone and grabbed her sketch pad.  
Haruka curved ivory shoulders shone from under the sink. Her back was arched  
almost like a cat as she struggled with the grumpy pipe. Michiru let her eyes   
wonder down even further and remembered how much she loved to see Haruka in those  
jeans. They weren't her best pair, with holes here and there, it was the way  
they fit just perfect over the curves that Michiru knew so well. She smiled to  
herself. It if wasn't for the task at hand, those jeans would definitely be off  
and she would be examing those curves. She turned back her mind to the sink where  
Haruka was pulling some pieces of pipe out and examining them. "Did you find it?"  
Michiru saw the glittering object in the wind senshi's hand. "Hai," said Haruka,   
handing the ring to Michiru. She took the ring and laid it on the soap dish as  
Haruka went back under the sink to install the pipes again so they would have a  
sink. Michiru examined the ring. She had almost forgotten that Hotaru's father had  
given her one last summer when she went to visit him. Professor Tomoe had started teaching  
at a college nearby and she wanted to see him. She remembered Hotaru explaining  
it was her mother's engagement ring. Her father had given it to Hotaru as a reminder.  
Hotaru's mother had died when Hotaru was very young. Michiru wished Hotaru could have gotten to   
know her mother. She had done her all to be the best mother she could possibly be after  
all the girl had been through.  
  
Haruka checked the sink to make sure it was working. Michiru rinsed off the ring.  
Haruka then took the tools and headed for the garage to put them back. She loved her family.   
She wished she could stop time right now and savor this moment. She had never been so happy.  
She had everything she ever wanted. A beautiful home, a wonderful family. After battling Galaxia,  
everything had calmed down and everyone was leading normal lives. Usagi had married Mamoru,  
and each of them had followed their own path till time of the new millenium to arrive. She headed  
back into the house. She loved her Michiru. She would do anything for her. She thanked God every  
day that Michiru had came into her life. She grinned. She would have never done any of the stuff  
she had done in her life in the past 7 years without her. She went back upstairs. Michiru was   
putting the ring next to Hotaru's bed. She looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It  
was two hours till Hotaru would come home from staying at Chibi-Usa's for the day. She wrapped her  
arms around Michiru. Michiru leaned up for a kiss. Haruka hungrily took her lips making Michiru  
moan. She chuckled. "I know what you are thinking." said Michiru. "Hai," said Haruka. They stood  
that way for a while, just breathing in the quietness of life.  
  
"You know I love you, don't you Michiru," said Haruka. Michiru turned around to face   
Haruka. She grinned. "And I love you......without those jeans" She grabbed Haruka by the belt   
loop and started dragging her toward the bedroom. "Hey!" said Haruka. She shrugged and let   
Michiru lead. Now this was a minor house chore she didn't mind doing......  
  
  
Ohayo minna! Hope you enjoyed the fic. It is my first Haruka/ Michiru fic with them by themselves.  
So if there is any big boo-boo's don't kill me unless you want to pay back my student loans...  
Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my closest friend Susan who is been having some rough times  
and needed something to cheer her up. It is also dedicated to one of my favorite writers, Saun.   
She is a great inspiration for all SM writers(especially me!) Anyroad, that's all from me.   
I should be posting some more this summer if I can get my act together......  
  
Ja ne!  
Fire Child  



End file.
